


Out of Breath Confession

by Lockandk3yfiction



Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: "I can't believe I love you."It was hush, a staggered whisper through harsh breathing lungs.A confession that fell from the lips after one more fight.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Out of Breath Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFanatic/gifts).

"I can't believe I love you."

It was hush, a staggered whisper through harsh breathing lungs. Grays chest rose and fell heavily, sweat beading down his brow. As he lay flat against the hard gravel of the empty road, Natsu lay a mere few inches beside him. Their hair nearly tangled with each other, a thin layer of dust coating their clothes.

They've always collapsed after an intense battle whether it be against rivals or bad guys. Or theirselves. What was it this time that sparked their fight? Gray couldn't remember.

He stared up into the dimming sky, awaiting for Natsu's response. The beating in his chest wouldn't slow, an aftermath of the brawl. That's what he thought at first but, as the minutes ticked by, Grays ears burned with irritation. He said it. He out right and said the cursed words. The forbidden truth he had tried to hide for years and the fire breathing idiot stayed quiet.

"You know what? Forget it! I'm done!" The ice mage scrambled to his feet, stumbling on wobbly legs. His wrist throbbed, vision blurred by a purple bruise. Every muscle in his body ached.

Natsu didn't go unscratched either. Gray had gotten in a few swings to his sides, ice skirting against soft flesh. A few well placed punches and kicks behind the knee. Attack after attack, neither one going on the defense. Neither of them backed down. So why was Gray readying to run? Why did Natsu not have a snappy comeback to Grays confession?

Taking in a deep breath, Grays hands fisted into balls. His eyes fluttered shut, chin turning upward to the sky. "Natsu… say something."

Silence and then…

A snort resounded from below Grays feet.

Not the same kind of snort that comes before laughter or a sarcastic reply. No. This snort sounded like…

Natsu choked out another nasal snort, his body jerking with the effort. Then a snore escaped him.

Grays eyes fluttered open, the grip of his fingers loosening. Slowly he turned his back, laying eyes on Natsu's squished nose. He took in the sight before him, watched as Natsu's fingers twitched. Hog like snorts and snores escaped his parted lips. Pink hair tousled upon the ground. Scrapes and scratches littered his skin, decorated with bruise marks and fresh blood. Nothing too bad but still Gray had to swallow his worry. The day Gray went easy on Natsu would be the day he admitted going soft.

He wasn't ready to be soft yet. Confession or not.

Sighing, Gray rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm. Relief flooded his veins, knees giving in as he landed on his hunches in a pile of dust. Today was not the day. That didn't mean Gray couldn't relish in this moment while it was here, however. With a lopsided grin, Gray brushed strands of hair out of Natsu's peacefully asleep face.


End file.
